Roller Romance
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Ben only wanted to have fun with his pokemon, skate around and maybe earn his latest gym badge... Team Skull changed that plan. Doesn't follow show or anime. Chapters on every other Monday.
1. Reunions

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Pokémon. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Pokémon, Nintendo, Game Freak and a few others do.**

**(Shalour City)**

Riolu did a handstand on the pole it was atop before something cut it off, below was Weavile.

The Sharp Claw Pokémon snuffed and tapped the pole with its claws.

Riolu flipped off the poke before the sound of skates cut them off, a flap of wings made them turn and look.

Pidgeotto landed on the railing as Mienshao leapt off her back.

"There you are, you know it isn't easy running around in these things if you go running off!" A boy said before another Pokémon: Toxicroak crossed its arms.

The boy was known as Ben, he tried to skate closer before he nearly tripped.

Toxicroak caught his owner as the boy chuckled.

"Thanks Croaker." Ben said as the Pokémon nodded, he drew two poke balls from his belt and bag.

"Ok, time to head back." Ben stated before Toxicroak and Weaville vanished into the Poke balls before he put them away before he also caused Mienshao to return.

Riolu turned and sprinted away as Pidgeotto took flight, Ben turned and rushed off, his skates kicking up sparks as he went down the street.

"Man, can Lu run…" Ben muttered, he had no desire to be an elite trainer, not till he got older. He did however, have an entire team of nearly all Fighting Pokémon. He had 12, in fact, something that was mainly allowed against elite trainers and Gym trainers as they had been allowed to get more Pokémon.

"And this marks the seventh raid the criminals belonging to the now well known 'Team Skull' Gang has conducted. They have been considered dangerous and have been recently targeting more areas like skate parks, Poke Marts, and other buildings." A reporter said as Ben stopped.

He frowned as Pidgeotto landed on his shoulder and Riolu rushed over.

"Team Skull? They have new gangs all the way out in Kalos?" Ben asked, he crossed his arms as the report continued.

"These criminals have been seen all across Kalos, with reports saying they have been recently spotted in Shalour City. I highly recommend that citizens return to their homes, police have yet to make major arrests against the gang." The reporter said, Ben was about to turn and move when someone slammed into him.

Both rolled before stopping, a groan of pain came from both people.

"Ow, sorry, I can't really skate the best when its darker out." The voice said, Ben blinked and looked at the girl. She had blonde hair with grey eyes.

He blinked in shock.

"Korrina?" Ben asked, Korrina blinked before she realized who she crashed into.

"Ben! I haven't seen you since our last battle!" Korrina said, she laughed and tried to sit up, an effort not easy with skates.

"You mean when Riolu fought your Lucario?" Ben asked, rubbing his head, said Pokémon rushed over as Riolu growled and tried to hit the bigger Pokémon with a Shadow Claw.

Lucario dodged and headbutted Riolu who fell to one knee before Mienshao popped out of its Poke Ball.

The Martial Arts Pokémon stopped the fight, holding its arms out between both of the fellow Pokémon.

"And Lu still isn't over losing last time, I think he's just Jealous he isn't a Lucario yet." Ben stated, Riolu huffed as Korrina laughed and pet the small Pokémon on the head, taking the glove off her hand.

It leaned into the palm of her hand as Ben crossed his arms and smiled.

"Don't mind him, he's just cranky and wants to train… He rushed off again and I had to go find him…. He's going to be like this till he defeats your Lucario." Ben said, Korrina nodded and both turned to the tv who was still playing the recording.

"I heard about them on tv, Team Skull." Korrina stated, Ben crossed his arms and took off his clip-on skates and removed his helmet. Pidgeotto took both items and flew off to take them home.

"First, I've really heard of them, they just seem like a bunch of thugs, they really that dangerous?" Ben asked, Korrina nodded.

"Kind of, their basically just a bunch of bullies, stealing money and all that." Korrina said, Ben nodded.

That was before Riolu growled at something behind them, both turned to see Team Skull.

Author Notes

**Phew, first chapter done! I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing! This will be the last of my Pokémon stories for now, I am combining this and my Astrid story into one. Next chapter will explain Ben more and will show Ben and Korrina vs Team Skull. Until next, Monday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Team Skull

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Roller Romance. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Pokémon, Nintendo, Game Freak and a few others do.**

**(Shalour City)**

Riolu launched a Shadow Claw at Golbat while Korrina's Lucario launched an Aura Sphere at Ekans.

"You guys don't know when to quit!" Leo said before he grabbed another Poke Ball from his belt and threw it.

"Mienshao!" Mienshao yelled before a Drowzee blocked her way, Korrina released another Pokémon and now it was 2 on 2.

"Machoke!" Machoke growled before one of the Team Skull grunts responded.

"Golbat, Sludge Bomb!" The grunt yelled as Golbat fired the orb of toxins at Machoke.

"Mienshao, Hyper Beam!" Leo ordered as the Pokémon nodded and fired the beam of energy from her mouth.

It cut through the attack and slammed into Golbat, slamming it into the grunt. Drowzee turned to them as the other grunt shouted out an order.

"Drowzee, Thunder Wave!" The grunt yelled as Drowzee lifted its hand and streaks of lightning shot from the sky, this slammed into Lucario, Mienshao, Riolu and Machoke, throwing them back.

"Lu!" Riolu yelled as it rushed forward, Leo went to say something, but Riolu instead hit Drowzee with a Brick Break attack, slamming it with punches and kicks which toppled the Pokémon.

"Lu!" Riolu yelled before the small Pokémon fell over, injured.

The grunt went to grab another Poke ball before the sounds of sirens could be heard, the two Grunts skated away as Leo recalled Riolu into his Poke ball.

"He never listens to orders…." Leo stated, Korrina skated over to him with Lucario.

"I think we're ok now, they look like their gone and not coming back for a while." Korrina put in, Leo nodded and put the Poke ball on his belt. Korrina withdrew the wheels on her blades back into her shoes.

"Yeah, but I'm betting money they will be back sooner or later, they didn't look ready to give up when we started winning." Leo put in, Korrina nodded and rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Maybe, but for now, we don't have to worry about them, I'm going to go back to the gym, come back when you can, I'll talk with you when you get back." Korrina stated before she popped the wheels back into her roller blades and skated away with Lucario following her.

"I guess I don't have anything better to do once I hit the Poke center." Leo stated before he skated away, looking for the nearest Poke center before he would go and find Korrina.

**(Shalour City Gym, 20 minutes later.) **

Korrina sat with Lucario as she let her hair down and took her skates off, she also put her helmet to the side as Leo walked in, Riolu wasn't at his side, but Mienshao and Toxicroak were.

"Riolu ok?" Korrina asked, Leo held up a Poke Ball in his hand and twirled it.

"He's ok, but I don't want to let him out at the moment. I love the little guy, and he's as loyal as your Lucario, but he's bad at taking orders. He enjoys battle too much to give up, even when it isn't a good idea for him to be fighting." Leo stated, Korrina took the ball from him and looked at it.

Despite it being a simple Poke Ball, it was one of the first Poke balls Leo had been given when he had grown up in town.

"You can't entirely blame him, remember the first battle we had? Riolu was so happy to fight and nearly defeated Lucario." Korrina said, Lucario nodded as Leo sighed and sat down before Korrina put the Poke Ball in his hand.

"I know, but I want him to be a lot more different than this, he has to be willing to respect me and keep fighting without rushing into fights over and over…. I like that he's so eager to fight, I like battling with him at my side… But he isn't going to get anything done if he keeps rushing in, Korrina." Leo stated, Korrina rolled his eyes.

"Besides battling me, I'm guessing you're going after those Team Skull thugs we saw outside?" Korrina asked, Leo nodded.

"Yes, I will, I hope you come and help, you're the master of Fighting Pokémon… If anyone can stop these guys, it will be both of us." Leo said before he left.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I know it's a short chapter, next chapter will be longer. I also want to point out unlike my other Pokémon stories, Korrina and Leo have known each other for years. Next chapter will be in a few weeks or so and will show Leo looking for Team Skull. Until next, next Monday or so, Lighting Wolf out! **


End file.
